How You Doin?
by ScottDera
Summary: Big Cass has locked Enzo Amore outta the locker room after he'd showered and now he's butt naked in the middle of a backstage hallway, what could possibly go wrong? PART TWO UP
1. S: undress to impress

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a fictional story involving sexual intercourse between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives, nor to imply that any of this is non-fictional The characters and names involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).

 **HOW YOU DOIN?** undress to impress

Enzo Amore was pissed. Currently he was stood outside his lockeroom, in one of the many corridors backstage at the Air Canada Centre, buck naked. Not a single stitch of clothing covered his body as he banged on the door.

"Cass! Cass...you think it's funny leavin' me out here with no clothes on?!" He shouted as he pounded the door "Unlock the door Cass...y'know what's funny Cass? When you get beat up by a naked certified G!" He barked as he finished banging on the door.

Defeated, he simply shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk down the corridor 'Kay Sara, Sara..what's the worst can happen right?" He asks himself as he starts to walk down the corridor with as much confidence as he could muster.

He past a few superstars; first The Shining Stars, who mentioned they had a holiday resort for someone just like Enzo in his current state. Then he swaggered by Titus O'Neil, who frowned at the brash rookie and told him to 'Put some damn clothes on!'.

He continued to walk confidently down the hall until he was stopped dead in his tracks by someone who was as of yet not in frame of the camera. He freezes as we see just who it is, none other than the ravishing Russian, Lana.

The pair awkwardly look at each for a moment before Enzo speaks "How you doin?" he asks casually.

"I..um...err, you have no clothes on..." Lana stutters.

"Y-Yeah..Cass's idea of a joke, I ain't happy about it.." Amore replies, not even trying to hide his modesty in front of a woman, especially to one that is married to the Bulgarian Brute, Rusev.

"Well from the looks of it..someone is very happy..." Lana slightly smirks and giggles softly as she peers down toward Enzo's crotch.

Sure enough, the New Jersey native's cock was growing rapidly, Lana's words encouraging it as it grew to its full eight inch length "C'Yeah, sorry 'bout that...can't help it when I'm in the presence of a certified gorgeous babe..." Enzo says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"A beauty you say?" Lana smirks as she takes a step closer toward Enzo, who raises his eyebrow in response.

"Hells yeah, you're hella hot..scorchin'!" Amore replies.

"Y'know, I coulds helpz you with your little...sorry, _BIG_ problem..." Lana purrs as she boldly but softly gives Enzo's cock a stroke, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Woah!" Enzo exclaimed as his eyes flew open in shock of Lana's actions "Lana, babe, you're _married_...I can-"

"Shhhh..." Lana interrupts, placing a finger onto Enzo's lips "No-one needz know, follow me..."

She giggles once again as she turns and walks sultrily down a different corridor. Enzo follows quickly behind, neither wanting to be caught now with a hard-on backstage but also try to pursued Lana otherwise.

It wasn't long before Lana had found a spare janitor-type closet and walked inside. As soon as Enzo followed behind she grabbed him by the beard and hastily pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Look Lana I-" Enzo went to speak again but was again interrupted by Lana, this time by her wrapped her soft hand around his shaft and jerking him off slowly "Oh sweet mother of Jesus..."

"You talk too much..." Lana purred as she continued to jerk Enzo off a more before she gets down onto her knees to be eye level with Amore's impressive cock "What a lovely big cock..."

"Ohhh geez, thanks Lana..." he groaned, quickly loosing himself to pleasure as Lana jerked him off. It soon intensified however when he felt Lana's hot mouth clasp around his cockhead "Ohhh holy shit.."

"mmmm...mmm..." Lana moaned around Enzo's cock as her tongue whipped around the swollen head. Her mouth soon travelled down his shaft, taking more of his inches inside her oral cavity.

"Oh baby, you know who's the realist guy right now..mmmm..." Enzo groans as he runs a hand through his eccentric hair. His other hand comes down on to Lana's head, giving her soft guidance as she bobs her head.

"mmm..mmmmm..." Lana softly moans as she takes a majority of Enzo's cock into her mouth with ease twist and turn she makes, making sure to pleasure every inch of his 'Certified G' shaft.

She cutely gags as she eventually deepthroats his entire shaft, holding herself down there for a few moments before bringing herself off his shaft, replacing her mouth with her hand on his saliva slicked cock "You are very big..." she says with a smirk as she makes eye contact with Amore.

"You know it baby, that mouth got some magic goin' on girl..." he smirks as he looks down at Lana.

"I wantz your cum..." Lana boldly states in reply as she starts to increase the pace at which she jerks Enzo off.

"Not so fast hot stuff, I ain't got your nectar from your dripping honey box..." Enzo responds as he lifts Lana up from the floor and lifts her onto a low shelf that is behind them.

"My honey boxz?" Lana asks with a raised eyebrow, unsure what Enzo means but she soon finds out when he gets down onto his knees, spreads her legs and moves her lacy panties to one side.

"Now that's what am talkin' bout!" Enzo grins as he wastes no more time in planting his face into Lana's pussy, immediately lapping away at her clit.

"Ohhhh! Oooohh!" Lana squealed in delight as she felt Enzo's tongue swirl around her clit, sending pleasure shivers up and down her spine.

"Mmmm...mmm..." Enzo grunted and groaned as his tongue worked against Lana's pussy, eager to make the beautiful woman in front of him cum. He added to his oral talents by softly inserting one of his fingers into her velvet entrance, then another.

"Ohhh yes! Yes!" Lane moaned loudly, not caring that someone could hear them in passing outside the room. But why would she care, she had in his words a 'Bonafide Stud' in between her legs pleasuring her like no other, allowing him to live up his reputation.

Enzo continued to drive Lana crazy, increasing the pace of which his fingers worked in and out of her pussy whilst his tongue worked tirelessly all over her lips. His efforts would soon to be rewarded as her pussy throbbed in anticipation, getting wetter as she drew closer "Yes! Ohhh yes! I am cumming!"

The words were heaven to ears and not long after she announced it he received heaven in his mouth, her juices flowing freely onto his tongue as her body trembled. He quickly closed his mouth and gulped her essence down, licking his lips "Damn girl, you taste sweeter than a candy store..."

"Ohhh..mmmm, now it is yourz turn..." She smirked toward Enzo as he got back to his feet. Once she had suitably come down from her orgasm she got back down onto his knees and started to suck Amore once more, this time much faster and with much more gusto.

"Ohhh yes...baby, baby that's it, work it.." Enzo grunted as he enjoyed Lana's fierce new pace of working his cock. He also felt her hand reach up and cup his generous balls, rolling them around in her hand "damn girl, you really want my juice don'tcha?" He chuckled as he sucked the remnants of her pussy juices from his fingers.

"mmm! mmm!" Lana moaned enthusiastically in response as she worked hard and fast to make it a reality.

"Fuck girl, it's comin'!" Enzo groaned as he bucked his hips towards Lana's mouth and began to cum "Ohhh yeah!"

Shot after shot of his thick spunk fired its way into Lana's mouth that was still working his shaft. She stopped as she felt the first squirt of cum hit the back of her mouth, allowing it to freely flow into her oral cavity as he fired his big load. Once he was done, she removed his shaft from her mouth and looked up to him, making sure he was watching as she swallowed his spunk "Delicious..."

"Damn, that was great..." a slightly sweaty Enzo pants and chuckles as he comes down from his orgasm.

The pair said nothing more as Lana lead them out of the janitors closet, but it was only moments after Lana closed the door that they heard a voice approach.

"Hey! Hey...why are you naked in front of my wife?!" It was Rusev, and he didn't look happy at all.

"Funny story..." Enzo chuckled, but he could tell Rusev didn't see the funny side.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice from behind Enzo spoke. It was Big Cass, who had left the lockeroom in search of Amore and followed the commotion. Enzo reiterated Cass's words back to Rusev, who was getting more and more angry "Yeah is there a problem?"

"Yeah your boy has a _huge_ problem..." Rusev roars, not realising the joke he had made.

"Well I wouldn't call it a huge problem no more.." Enzo shrugged.

The two would continue to bicker and argue, Big Cass eventually having to intervene.

"Hey hey! Enough! Enzo is naked in the hallway..."

"That's your fault by the way..." Enzo points out.

"You embarrass my wife...put some clothes on I'm gonna crush you in the ring..." Rusev barks as he stars down Enzo for a moment before covering his wife's eyes with his hand and walking away.

"It ain't my fault she saw...I'll crush him like a soda can under a car tyre..." Enzo boasts as he turns to Big Cass.

"Put that thing away huh...I'm gonna get you some clothes a'ight?"

"Ey buddy, you won't just believe with just happened before you guys turned up.." Enzo starts to chat as the two guys walk away..

 **THE END**

So I've not written for this site in a while, but after seeing this storyline transpire on tv the last couple of weeks I couldn't help but make a little series about it. There will be more than just this chapter so let me know what you guys think, but I have no idea how long it'll go on..


	2. A: realist guys in the lockeroom

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a fictional story involving sexual intercourse between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives, nor to imply that any of this is non-fictional The characters and names involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).

 **HOW YOU DOIN?** Part Two

realist guys in the lockeroom

WWE RAW was in full swing at the Spectrum Centre in Charlotte, North Carolina with the main event match pitting Charlotte against Sasha Banks for the WWE Women's Championship about to get under way. Whilst most were transfixed on backstage monitors to see how the match would play out, one woman was thinking of something entirely different; Lana.

Earlier in the night, before her husbands match took place against Enzo Amore, the two 'Realist Guys in the Room' had poked fun at the married duo, playing on the scenario that had happened the week previously. Lana was thankful that Enzo didn't disclose what happened behind closed doors that neither Big Cass nor her husband Aleksander Rusev saw, but she had never felt anything more thrilling and Amore's words this night about stuffing her turkey, despite how cheesy they may have sounded, left her wanting more.

She voluntarily stayed behind after Rusev left for the hotel, feigning she had things to talk about with crew regarding Total Divas. Rusev bought it and left his wife alone, giving her perfect chance to put her plan into action. Still dressed in her short pink metallic skirt and mid-length jacket to match, she made her way through the corridors, hoping to spy her target.

It didn't take long to find him; Enzo Amore. She casually approached him as he chatted to his tag partner Big Cass, her hips swaying as she moved "Hello boys.." she said in her questionable Russian accent.

"I'm tellin' you man, she wants my D...Ey..how you doin?" Enzo Amore smiled, a small smirk creeping along the side of his lips as he turned and caught sight of the Russian beauty "We were just talkin' 'bout you, but Big Cass here don't believe me when I tell him 'bout the fun we had last week.."

"Oh, yes..." Lana blushed "That was fun..."

"See Cass! I told ya! Lana is down for a Certified G..." Enzo exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, alright Enzo..." Big Cass replied as he folded his arms and looked at Lana "So what can we do for you lil lady?"

"Well...I just wanted to personally apologise for Rusev's actions..." she said in her broken accent "He gets very jealous, but while he is not here I would like to make it up to you both..."

"Sounds good to me baby, wanna carry on from last week?" Enzo asked eagerly as he licked his lips and stepped forward, but was held back by Cass.

"Woah woah...what's say ol' big pants ain't round the corner waitin' to ambush us?" Cassidy asked, puzzled that Lana is being so nice to them.

"You have right to be concerned, but my Rusev is at hotel gym, working out..." Lana said, trying to sound as convincing as possible "Let me give you time to think..my locker is just down the hall, and I will be here another half hour if you change mind..." she smiled as she turned and walked away.

"Cass! What's up wit' you man?!" Amore hot headed says to his tag partner once Lana is outta sight...

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Time had elapsed and a now excited Enzo Amore but sceptical Big Cass are making their way down the corridor towards Lana's lockeroom "I'm tellin' you man, she's down for this..." Enzo exclaimed as he adjusted his already hardening cock inside his loose pants.

"I'm still not sure bro, what if Rusev attacks us?" Big Cass asks, but with every step he takes the hornier he also gets at the prospect of fucking one of the most beautiful women on the roster.

"G, he won't! Besides, it's two against one, what's he gon' do to us huh?" Enzo replies as the two arrive at their destination. Amore casually knocks on the door, licking his lips in eagerness as they await a response.

"Come in..." a voice from inside calls. Both men instinctively know it as Lana's and so enter the lockeroom, both their jaws hitting the floor as they do so.

They had immediately clocked the ravishing Russian as they entered the room, for she was draped across a black leather couch that sat against the back wall, and she was wearing nothing but a rose coloured silk dressing gown that cut off at the top of her thigh "Hello boys..."

"Hi-Hey Lana..." Big Cass stammered out, completely awe struck by what he's seeing. His eyes casually glance towards Lana's feet for a moment and he notices something on the floor "Bro..she ain't wearin' any panties..." he whispers as he nudged Enzo's side.

"Looks like you're ready for playtime baby.." Enzo grins after locking the door. He makes note of what Big Cass has just told him as he points towards Lana's white lace panties "Are those for me?"

"Would you like them?" Lana devilishly smiles as she gets up, picks up her panties and walks towards the duo. Once close enough, she slowly glides them down Enzo's chest, their eye contact inseparable as she tugged on the waistband of his baggy pants "Let's trade...mine for yours..and his..." she smirked as she looked at Big Cass.

"Ok girl, I got it..." Enzo grinned as he pulled his baggy pants down in double quick time, revealing his red jockstrap that did nothing to hide his thick eight inch erection. He quickly pulled it down and off before handing it to Lana "C'mon man get 'em off!" He nudged Big Cass.

Snapping him out of his gaze, Cass slowly hooked his thumbs inside his wrestling trunks and pulled them down, revealing his currently flaccid six inch shaft as his trunks fell to his knees.

"Wow..." Lana gasped as she looked down at the sheer incredible size of Big Cass.

"He ain't called Big Cass for no reason..." Enzo smirked "Get my boy hard and you'll see just how big he is.

"Sure..." Lana said seductively as she sank down to her knees in front of the two men. She tucks Enzo's jockstrap into her lingerie before handing Enzo her panties.

He took a big huff of them as he enclosed them around his nose "Ohhh yeah..." he groaned as he continued to smell them whilst Lana's hand worked his shaft.

Her left hand was occupied by Big Cass, who's cock immediately began to grow as soon as Lana had it within her grip. She stroked it a few times, hardening if enough for her to then take it into her warm mouth.

"Ohh geez..." Cassidy moaned as he felt Lana's soft lips embody his cockhead and start to delicately suck it, her tongue swirling around the sensitive edges, sending shivers down his spine "Damn, she's good..."

"I told you man...ahh good with her hands too..." Enzo replied and then moaned as Lana twisted and turned her hand around his cock as he went up and down the length.

"mmm...mmmm.." Lana softly groaned around Big Cass's cock as she sucked it, feeling it grow harder and harder with every inch she took into her mouth. She would eventually start to struggle as he became fully hard inside her oral cavity, only managing to keep the mushroom head and an inch or two inside her mouth, but it didn't stop her from pleasuring him, using her hand to jerk off the remaining length.

"Damn boy, looks like she's hungry for the dick..." Enzo laughs as he continues to look at Lana sucking his best friend "Hey girl, how 'bout you come remind me how good that mouth is...

Lana removed her mouth from Cass' shaft with a cute pop as she scooted over to Enzo "With pleasure..." she purred. Without hesitation she gobbled up his throbbing shaft.

"Oh shit!" Enzo exclaimed as Lana near on deepthroated his cock on the first gulp "Damn Lana...uhhh God..."

"I think I'll sample her honey you so highly recommended Enzo..think I could spread it on my toast in the mornin'?" He asked.

"Man it's so good you can spread it on anything...mmm.." Enzo replied with a grin before moaning. He clasped his hand around Lana's head and guiding her up and down his shaft as Big Cass got on his back behind her before sliding underneath.

"Knew she wasn't wearing panties..." Big Cass grinned as his head was under Lana now, eye level with her wet pussy. He slowly dipped a finger inside and felt just how wet she was "Damn girl, you're wet for us..."

Not willing to waste anymore time, Big Cass put his hands onto Lana's hips, pulling her down to sit on his face. Immediately after he did she could feel Big Cass's tongue work on her pussy. She wasn't sure if it was just because Big Cass was a 'bigger' man in general to her Rusev but she definitely felt his tongue more.

"Mmmm! mmmm..." she squealed in delight as Big Cass practically fucked her pussy with his tongue while she sucked longingly on Enzo's engorged knob.

Big Cass was also enjoying the action, feeling Lana's pussy practically drip like a faucet and his tongue was the slide it went down as he guzzled up her juices. He groaned approvingly of her taste, his tongue working harder like a bee to honey so he could taste more of her.

"Damn girl, I wanna taste you too...suck Cass babe..." Enzo asked with a groan as he lifted Lana's head away from his now saliva covered shaft.

She smirked up at him and then moved herself into position, crawling over Big Cass's body so her mouth was now hovering over his cock. Cass waited for her to be lined up before he resumed devouring her pussy, his tongue now flicking against her clit.

"Now that's a certified G ass!" Enzo grinned as he got on his knees and gave Lana's ass a playful spank. Without anymore hesitation he opened Lana's cheeks and dived in, immediately placing his tongue onto her asshole and starting to lick.

"Ohh yes!" Lana cried out in pleasure after momentarily removing her mouth from Big Cass' fuck stick "Rusev never licks me there, keep going..."

"Damn girl, he's missing out!" Enzo exclaimed after he also took a short pause from the oral action to speak, but he soon put his mouth back to good use as it found its way back onto Lana's beautiful asshole.

It puckered each time Enzo dipped his tongue inside, both of them moaning at the pleasure they were giving and receiving. Lana also marvelled at how the duo were not afraid to work so closely together, their mouths barely an inch apart from one another as they worked her respective holes.

The heat would soon be turned up however when Enzo moved his tongue down from her asshole and to her pussy! His oral weapon soon collided with Cass's, but the big man didn't flinch, instead their two oral swords worked with one another to utterly soak Lana's pussy.

She couldn't take the two on one assault for long however, and was soon begging for mercy as she fast climbed the ladder to climax "Oh! Ohhh! Oh god!" She cried out, her body trembling as she began to cum.

Both men instantly felt her succulent juices pour onto their tongues, Big Cass somewhat receiving more than Enzo for being under her, but regardless both men lapped it up like it was the last supper. Enzo was the first to remove his mouth and sit up "Damn baby, I wasn't expecting that..." he chuckled.

"I'm sorry..." Lana blushed as she picked herself up off of Big Cass.

"We just hope you got some more go in you lady, cause we're far from done..." Cass smirked as he picked himself up off the floor and sat himself down on the sofa, his huge cock standing to attention between his legs "Come suck on this lollipop..." he smirked.

"It is much bigger than a lollipop..." Lana cutely blushed as she stepped toward Cass.

"Well I hope you ten inch lollipops babe..." Big Cass said as he licked his teeth.

"Much bigger than my Rusev..." Lana smirked as she bent over and immediately took Big Cass into her mouth.

"So you keep tellin' us..." Enzo replies "Time to see if this pussy feels as good as it looks..." His cock throbbed with anticipation as he lined up and slowly pushed into Lana's velvet pussy "Ahhhh yeahh..."

"mmmm...mmm.." Lana moaned around Big Cass's cock as she felt Enzo enter her. He wasn't known for his soft fucking and was soon fucking Lana like a rabbit, but she wasn't complaining.

"Damn Enzo, slow down!" Cass chuckled as he watched his best buddy fuck the living daylights out of Lana "You'll wear yourself out!"

"I'm like the energiser bunny Cass I just keep goin'..." he boomed, gripping onto Lana's hips as he plowed into yeah.

"Heh..true, just make sure you save some of that for me..." Cass moaned as Lana took his shaft deeper into her mouth, still unable to take the whole thing into her mouth but that's where her hand came in 'handy'.

The trio fucked and sucked for more than ten minutes before Enzo started to wear down and it showed on his face. Sweat dripped from his brow and all over his hairy torso as he kept up his relenting pace on Lana's pussy. And it was only when Big Cass hollered at him that he slowed down and then stopped.

"Hey man, it's my turn for that pussy..." Big Cass groaned as Lana took a long gulp of his cock before lifting herself off.

"A'ight man...c'mon baby, show Cass whatcha can do..." Enzo grinned as he watched Lana pull away from his cock and move to straddle Big Cass's lap.

He tugged at his cock as he watched her slowly sank down Cass's massive ten inch length.

"Oh yes! Ohhhh!" She moaned out loudly, not caring now about who heard her as Big Cass filled her pussy to the brim and beyond.

"Mmmm yeah baby, you're so tight..." Big Cass groaned before he undid Lana's dressing gown and flung it open, revealing her huge tits that made his eyes go wide. He immediately took one into his mouth, sucking softly on her nipple as she started to ride him.

"Ohhh! Ohhh...mmmm oh yes..." Lana groaned with delight as Big Cass pleasured her. She looked behind her and saw that Enzo was still jerking himself off, watching the action in front of him "Lick my ass again..." she commanded.

"You got it baby..." Enzo said excitedly as he got down onto his knees i between Big Cass' legs and immediately planted his tongue onto her asshole.

"mmmm yes!" Lana cried out, tilting her head back in pleasure as she got fucked by Big Cass whilst Enzo's tongue flirted with her asshole.

"Ahh...uhhh..." Big Cass groaned as he continued to fuck Lana, keeping a slow but firm pace as to not disturb Enzo's actions. His firm trusts ran parallel to when Enzo would take a good long lick of Lana's asshole and the two men ran like a well oiled machine.

"Ohhhh! Enzo! Mmmm Enzo..." Lana moaned and beckoned, causing the eccentric superstar to pull his mouth away from her.

"Yeah?" He asked, wiping his mouth as he looked up at Lana while she looked down at him.

"Fuck me in the ass..." She commanded with a smirk. Her demand just about floored Enzo, having to pick his jaw up off the floor before he could reply.

"Damn! Don't have to ask me twice!" Enzo grinned. He was like a kid in a candy stuff as he got himself behind Lana. He gently pushed her down, allowing her asshole to be more exposed to him as she rested her head on Big Cass's shoulder. He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside "Ahhh yeah..."

"Ohhhh...mmmm..." Lana groaned loudly as she felt Enzo enter her, stretching her asshole.

"Yeahh baby! Yeah! Oh yeah!" Enzo grunted and moaned as his cock slid fully into Lana's ass with relative ease, his rimming skills having done the trick as he gripped onto her hips to steadily fuck her.

He and Big Cass gradually started to pick up the pace once they knew Lana could handle both of them inside her at the same time. Big Cass grabbed at and sucked on her tits whilst Enzo continued to keep hold of her hips, pulling her back against him to fully trust into her before she naturally pulled forward to grind down on Big Cass.

All three were in the midst of immense pleasure, all of them bringing each other closer and closer to climax. For Lana, she was about to receive her second orgasm of the night. Big Cass was deep inside her pussy and giving her pleasure like she had never felt in a long time.

"Ohhh! Mmmm! Oh god!" Lana screamed out in pleasure as she began to orgasm once more, right at the time when both men fully penetrated her holes. She shook as her orgasm took over her body, her holes tightening around the shafts inside them as her body tingled.

Big Cass and Enzo Amore continued to fuck Lana for a short while longer before they too felt their loads begin to reach the point of no return.

"Damn baby, I need to blow..." Enzo exclaimed as he slid his cock in and out of Lana's ass for a couple more strokes before pulling out.

The exhausted Ravishing Russian then proceeded to lift herself off of Big Cass's wet shaft and get onto her knees in front of Enzo "I want it..." she purred, still sounding seductive no matter how tired she was.

She quickly knocked Enzo's hand away and used her own to jerk him off, doing the same to Big Cass once he stood next to her. Both men had their heads tilted back in sheer pleasure, eyes closed as they let Lana work them both over. Realising she needed to do more, Lana proceeded to close her mouth around the head of Big Cass's wet cock, immediately taking her own pussy as she continued in her attempts to make him cum.

"Ahhh damn, fuck yeah..." Big Cass grunted as he looked down and saw Lana deepthroat him best she could.

Her efforts in vain, she switched over to Enzo and deepthroated him with ease, this time tasting her own ass as she continued to suck him. Her efforts would soon pay off as Enzo jerked her head away and released her hand, replacing it with his own as he stroked himself a few times "Ahhhh Lana baby I'm gonna blow!"

Enzo stroked one final time and let out a loud groan as he started to cum, his aim precise as he looked down at the Ravishing Russian and came in her waiting mouth. Shot after shot of his thick spunk spurted into her mouth, and the Certified G marvelled as she swallowed every drop "Damn lady..." he smirked, also now exhausted.

Big Cass meanwhile, having watched the spectacle of Lana swallowing Enzo's cum, had come past the point of holding back and thanks to Lana's firm strokes, started to cum "Oh fuck!"

He watched as his cock fired a huge load of thick creamy cum, directly onto Lana's tits. She giggled as his load seemed to be never ending, practically coating her tits as she looked up to him and smiled "You must have enjoyed.."

"Damn straight..." He replied, hands on his hips as he breathed heavily.

"You must go now, I need shower before Rusev thinks I am gone too long..." Lana announced as she got to her feet.

"Can I keep the panties though?" Enzo cheekily smirked as he tucked them into the waistband of his baggy pants that he had just put back on.

"Sure..." Lana smirked.

She watched as the two men turned and walked out of her lockeroom, but not before fist bumping each other on the way out. She smiled as she looked down at her tits, admiring the great load that Big Cass has blown on her before she took out a towel from one of the lockers and headed into the shower area.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Lana was still showering when the door to her lockerroom opened "Lana? Are you here?" A voice shouted. It was Rusev.

He had finished in the gym and, expecting to meet Lana there at the hotel, had come back to the arena to come and find her "Lana?!"

He stood for a moment and then heard her shower running, which after a moment turned off. He suspiciously looked around the lockerroom for evidence of any foul play as to why she was late and he found it; Enzo's jock strap.

"Rusev? What're you doing here?" Lana asked, shaking Rusev from his angered gaze as she stood in the shower room doorway wearing only a towel.

"You have some explaining to do..." An angered Rusev replied through gritted teeth before he pointed towards the discarded Jockstrap.

Lana gulped.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	3. W: that's amore

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a fictional story involving sexual intercourse between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives, nor to imply that any of this is non-fictional The characters and names involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).

 **HOW YOU DOIN? Part Three / Chapter One**

That's Amore

Enzo couldn't believe his luck. He thought the fun he had with Lana last week was the peak of the mountain in regards to teaching her how a 'Certified G' works in the bedroom, but a suggestive text he just received from the ravishing Russian said otherwise. Earlier in the night he had interrupted an argument between her and Rusev, resulting in not only a match set up between the Bulgarian brute and Big Cass, but Enzo also ended up getting Lana's room number.

He was quick on his heels leaving the arena, his luck increasing even further when he ran into Ric Flair, who'd just arrived to the arena in a limousine. Hearing Amore's plight, The Nature Boy gave up his limo ride for the benefit of Enzo getting laid, never being bored of hearing someone achieve a conquest.

The limo ride wasn't a long one and before he knew it Enzo was in the lift and quickly onto Lana's floor. He lingered outside her door, almost unsure if this invitation was just too good to be true, his knuckles braced to tap but he hessistated. Changing his mind, he went to turn away but Lana must've heard his presence outside "Enzo!" She said with a smile.

"Lana..." he replied, leaning against the wall.

"So glad you could make it..." she purred and smiled again as she stood in the doorway, dressed only in a short, red lace dressing gown.

"This..this is not a good idea..." Enzo says through gritted teeth, perhaps realising the consequences he could face if he pulls through with this. As his words fire however, he can tell that Lana is upset. She moves away from the door and covers her face in sadness and walks into the hotel room, Enzo quickly following her "Hey, hey don't cry now...y'know, hey listen...I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry..." he continues as he puts his hand gently on her shoulder to console her.

She immediately turns around to hug him, something he doesn't deny her "Baby look, I really gotta go...I'm feelin' a lil uncomfortable y'know.."

"I'm feeling uncomfortable too..." Lana replies in her 'Russian' accent "Let me get us some drinks..."

"I'm not feeling um, thirsty right now-wow..." Enzo tries to reply, but Lana 'accidentally drops a napkin, using the opportunity to show off her sultry soft, tanned legs.

"Oops.."

She returns with two glasses as champagne as Enzo finishes taking his jacket off "You want strawberry?"

The question has answered itself when she goes to pick it up, seductively biting it in front of the Jersey stud. He quickly downs his champagne, quickly feeling nervous again about his current actions "Now I really gotta go.." he says as he goes to leave,

"No no..." she pleas as she pulls Enzo to her slightly, gently holding him by the shoulders as she turns him around and reads his top "Rock and roll made me do it..."

Without warning, she tugs at his t-shirt "Sorry..." she giggles as she tears it in two "Rock and roll made me do it..." smiling sweetly as she finishes ripping his T-shirt up, leaving his hairy torso bare for her to touch.

"Hey listen now, that was really cute...but I really gotta go now.." Enzo tries to explain as Lana rubs his chest softly.

"Take off your pants..." Lana softly commands in response.

Enzo's eyes almost bulge outta his head at the request "Nah baby, that's a terrible idea..."

"I said...take off your pants.." Lana reaffirms, more serious this time as she holds Enzo back.

He hesitates for just a moment but does as he's told, undoing and then unzipping his pants before he takes them down, leaving him in nothing but a pair of green underwear "Happy now?"

"No..." she smirks, falling to her knees to the side of Enzo and quickly pulling down his boxers, revealing his hardening eight inch cock "Much better!"

"Woah! Baby! We can't do this no more..." Enzo tries to explain as he tries to cover up.

"Yes we can..." Lana purrs once again as she firmly pushes his hands away before her own hands clasp themselves around Enzo's throbbing shaft "I want this..."

"Ohh baby, you're makin' this real difficult for me.." Enzo groans as his eyes roll back into his head in sheer pleasure whilst his cock grows to full length in Lana's palm.

"Shhh, enough talking..." Lana replies before firmly attaching her mouth to the head of Enzo's cock. She wastes no time in seductively bobbing her head back and forth at a slow pace along his length "mmmm..."

"Fuck Lana..." Enzo pants as he watches the ravishing Russian slurp up his cock. She was slow, teasing and seductive in her technique but damn was she good at it Enzo thought to himself. Every motion of her mouth made a small shiver travel up his spine, her soft hand also still working over the bottom half of his shaft whilst the other gently cupped his big balls.

He couldn't believe the pleasure he was receiving, nor that he and Lana were having sex for a third time and hasn't been caught by her husband Rusev. He had wanted to quit, stop this from happening, but he knew as soon as Lana laid hands on him it was over, there was no way he could resist.

She continued to suck him for a short while longer before Enzo interjected, pulling her away from his cock and lifting her back up to her feet "Is something wrong?" She asked, quizzingly.

"Nah babe, I'm just not the greedy type...go lie on that bed there, I've got the munchies..." he smirked, patting her on the ass as she walked by him, his spare hand reaching for his shaft.

He watched as the Russian beauty climbed onto the bed, softly rolling onto her back and immediately spreading her legs wide. Enzo came in for a closer inspection, noticing her dressing gown had rode up to reveal her pink panties.

Enzo grinned from ear to ear; his Christmas present had come early and it was wrapped in the perfect gift wrap. He reached forward and slowly peeled Lana's panties away, revealing her smooth, wet pussy. Enzo licked his lips as he deeply inhaled the smell of her panties before he lay down onto his stomach and started to dine on her cunt.

"Ohhh..ohhh yes Enzo!" Lana moaned erotically in pleasure. She felt Enzo's tongue flick against her clit before it was slide itself up and down the entrance to her pussy, turning her on more and more by the second. She moves a hand down and places it within his eccentric hair, whilst she uses her other hand to fondle her own breast.

"mmm...mmm..." Enzo grunts and slurps as he eats out Lana like a man possessed, his tongue working wildly as he tries to catch every drop of her essence that flows from her pot of gold. He brings up a hand and puts two fingers together before slowly pushing them into Lana's pussy.

She moans, arching her back as he feels her sheer wetness consume his digits. It only encourages him to eat her out more, his tongue working even harder to make the ravishing Russian cum. Her moans get higher and higher, becomes breathless and before long she is retaining a tight grip on his head "Oh! Oh I am cumming!"

Lana grits her teeth as she feels Enzo speed his fingers up in response, his tongue still munching on her clit as she finally begins to cum "Ohhh!"

She immediately cums on Enzo's fingers, her pussy tightening and trembling as the New Jersey native laps up all her wet juices. He slows down his finger thrusts and eventually pulls them out, immediately placing them into his mouth to give them a good long suck "mmmm damn baby, you taste hella' good..."

"mmmm, Rusev...crush..." Lana moans as she stays laid out on the bed, eyes closed and smiling contently.

"I ain't your husband baby, I'm Enzo..." he replies "Your bozo man has got a match with Big Cass right now back at the arena..."

"ты дурак..." She replies boldly, suddenly staring at Enzo with a cold gaze.

Without warning Enzo suddenly feels a huge weight bearing on his back, trapping him as whoever is behind him spreads Enzo's legs apart and deeply impales his ass with his mammoth cock "Crush..." Rusev whispers into Enzo's ear...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
